For reliable operation a memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device, a synchronous random access memory (SRAM) device, or a double data rate dynamic random access memory (DDR DRAM) device) must operate below a certain threshold temperature, above which failure of the memory device may occur. For example, if the threshold temperature is exceeded, then a memory device may lose data because of increased capacitor leakage due to the increased temperature. Further, the device may experience timing failures above the threshold temperature. Thus, the operating temperature of a memory device should be controlled to ensure that it does not exceed the threshold temperature.